shufandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie
Carrie Ann Matthias (aka Scary Carrie) is a 'hero' in Ruby River, and part of the Generation Justice team. Carrie is the Grand-daughter of infamous super villain the Mad Maverick. Her parents did not have super powers, and moved her from city to city in an attempt to keep her from Maverick, and his plans to turn her into a super villain. She died in the late 1980's (under mysterious circumstances) and was brought of out Hades with the rest of the Generation Justice team. Not before of course, making a deal with one, Mr Roberts. She currently lives Ruby River with Sophia Kim and her family. Powers Carrie has the ability to create shadow constructs, and read people's fears, something she often uses to get her way. The main use of her powers is a demon looking creature named "Boogie" In her first life, such powers were viewed as "evil" and she was shunned by all as doomed to become a villain. This caused her to hide her powers from everyone but her very best friend, a young boy named Felix, who later became the hero "Feindix' who also shared dark powers. Boogie Boogie is a construct of pure shadow that came from the manifestations of Carrie's own fears while she resided in Hades. He has not mouth but appears to communicate with Carrie via telepathy. He is naturally draw to fear, and feeds off of it. He seems to have an abnormal attraction to Chance. History Early life Carrie was born in 1971, to Chris and Ellen Matthias, two humans living in the city of Jasper Bay. At the age of 13, her powers, (shadow manipulation and fear manifestations) began to show themselves. It was around this time that, her grandfather Mad Maverick showed up again, attempting to make up for past wrongs by helping his grand-daughter. After the first attempt to kidnap Carrie it became clear that his good behavior was an act, and Chris and Ellen began moving their daughter way. Time in Ruby River By the time she was 16 Carrie had moved a grand total of 5 times, stopping only once Mad Maverick was arrested and imprisoned. By this time, her powers were near uncontrollable and her people skills nonexistent. Those few who had seen her powers were convinced she was on her way to becoming the next great villain like her Grandfather, and that she shouldn't even be allowed to attend the newly opening "Ruby River school for Supers" While they could not ban her from attending the school she was forced into a class refereed to as "preventive education" with other "evil" students. This is where she met Felix Munios, a young half demon, who, like Carrie had a dark background, but longed to be a true hero. The two became fast friends, and inseparable. The Incident at the Junkyard. On April 15 1987, Carrie and Felix had arranged a meeting at their 'secret hid out' in the Ruby River junk yard. Upon arriving Carrie was attacked from behind with a fire blast, and the last thing she saw before dying was Felix looking down on her. Returning to Earth Carrie was recently brought back to life by "unknown" forces in an attempt to aid the Generation Justice crew. Upon returning to Earth she got into contact with the Private eye Empress, who informed her of the events surrounding her death, and the existence of her sister, Catherine, aka Pan-umbra, a hero with her own tragic path. Orion Crisis and Present Day During the Orion Crisis in Opal point, Carrie sent Boogie to try and implode a dimensional slider that was sucking in everything. After seeing her beloved shadow get sucked in as well, Carrie panicked and jumped in after him. As she fell to an unknown destiny she looked up, to see DeathBoy falling after her. Shortly afterwards she woke up in excruciating pain, missing her left arm. Thanks to DB's quick thinking and a little bit of magic, he was able to fuse Boogie into Carrie's wound, allowing her to keep most of her powers and her life. There were many set backs in the beginning, most involving Boogie's desire to "be real", his conscience was later sealed in a leather sigil by DeathBoy. Grateful for her third chance at life, and having a small realization, Carrie swore to be DeathBoy's acolyte and follow his "suggestions" to life. Upon returning to earth a year later, Carrie has shown some desire to trust her friends more, and allow herself to forgive those whom have wronged her. She even put her heart on the line by allowing herself to be introduced to Luke Street a young track star by Sophia. After the accident at Onyx Ridge in which Luke lost the use of his leg, Carrie put her friendship with Fiona to the test, but after some time, let Luke know, she would never choose him over her teammates. She and Luke enjoy a small budding (albeit slow as hell) relationship. Recently, Maverick has surfaced, possessing the body of Carrie's sister Catherine, demanding she test her abilities so he can decide whom shall be his new vessel.